


Why Won't You Love Me?

by brokenrhythm03



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenrhythm03/pseuds/brokenrhythm03
Summary: First attempt. Nathaniel x OC.





	1. New Girl in School

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fanfic. Please be gentle.

The school bells chimed in the distance. It usually meant the start of a very boring school day. Miss Bustier’s class was chaotic as usual. They were in their art history and appreciation class, which was always scheduled at noon. Today, they were painting portraits of their favorite superhero.

“Ugh. Why can’t we have a normal lesson? I don’t want to get paint on my brand-new Chanel sweater!” someone complained from the front of the room.  
The voice belonged to Chloe Bourgeois. Everyone just rolled their eyes in annoyance.

“The reason we aren’t having a normal lesson, Miss Bourgeois, is because we have a new student joining our class. Come on in.” Miss Bustier called.  
The door opened and in walked a girl with shoulder-length brown hair, with ribbons braided through. You could tell she was somewhat shy.

She looked around the room, and tried to scan faces to hopefully find someone friendly. Her eyes looked sad and almost empty when she felt them all staring at her.  
“Would you mind introducing yourself and then taking your seat behind Nathaniel, so we can start today’s lesson?” the teacher asked sternly. 

The amount of authority in her voice shook her to the core. The girl sighed and opened her mouth to speak.

“My name is Whitney Le’Noir. I just moved here last week, while my family stayed behind in America.” She said. Adrien and Marinette looked at each other and watched her take a seat behind the ginger-haired boy in the back of the room. 

“Her mother probably got tired of putting up with her, maybe that’s why she stayed behind.” Chloe remarked. She gritted her teeth and looked at the teacher, silently asking permission to put the blonde in her place. Miss Bustier shook her head.

“Miss Bourgeois, detention after school. Your kind of behavior isn’t tolerated in my class. I would advise you keep your mouth shut for the remainder of today.” She said sternly.  
Class would go on normally for the rest of the school day after that. When it got time for lunch, she stayed behind in the classroom looking out the window. She could hear the chatter of the other students as they headed for the café.

“Hey Marinette, me and Nino got Chinese food for lunch, but kinda got too much. Want any?” she glanced over as a girl with brown hair and glasses was asking the blue-haired girl with pigtails.

“Sure, Alya.” Marinette said cheerfully as they left the room. It was only Whitney and Nathaniel who remained behind. Pulling out a tablet from her red diamond patterned backpack, she began sketching the person in front of her.

She didn’t seem too interested in making friends, at least from someone else’s standpoint. She was just really shy, and couldn’t find the right words. Her heart would start racing every time she looked at Nathaniel though. 

‘You haven’t even been here for a day, and you’re already developing a crush. Way to go, Whitney.’ She thought to herself. Looking back out the window, she didn’t notice Nathaniel tossing glances at her, wondering what was on her mind.

When lunch was over, everyone filled back into the classroom. She wanted to go home so badly and just sleep the rest of the day away. When the bell chimed for everyone to go home, she took her earbuds out of her pocket and plugged them into her phone, skimming through her playlist to find a song to listen to for the walk home.  
\----  
The next day, Whitney walked into the classroom and resumed her usual staring out the window. The feeling of being homesick was almost too much for her to physically take.  
“Miss Le’Noir, is there a reason you can’t seem to pay attention during my lessons?” Miss Bustier demanded.  
Instead of lying to her, she figured she’d be better off telling the truth. Everyone turned to look at her, wondering if she was going to make an excuse, or tell what was really on her mind.

“I’ve been severely homesick since the flight here. It’s easier to withstand on some days, but today is just… harder to deal with. My mom thought she was doing the right thing by sending me to the fashion capital of the world for me to chase my dream, but I can’t even contact her to let her know that I miss home.” She said weakly as a tear ran down her face. She wiped it away with her sleeve.

The teacher sympathized with her. She understood how hard it can be for children who are out of their comfort zone. 

“I understand your situation, Miss Le’Noir. I know how hard it is to be away from home. It makes you feel rather small and vulnerable because you’re so far away from everything you’ve known.” Miss Bustier commented. Marinette, Adrian and Alya felt bad for Whitney. Nobody decided to press the issue, even Chloe; but mainly out of fear of more detention time. Her punishments could be rather scary.

Whitney was still having a hard time feeling like she really belonged in the class. She liked her old classroom in America better, where she had friends that would actually talk to her, instead of being in a place that felt as if she was lost in a maze. Noticing her constant quiet streak, Nathaniel mustered the courage to talk to her.  
“H-Hey Whitney.” He said shyly. She turned to look at him, her blue eyes glittering like gems. Almost instantly, she felt her face heat up. She was falling for him quicker than she thought.

‘Keep it together, Nate. You can do this.’ Nathan thought to himself. Just as he was about to say something, the bell rang to dismiss everyone for the day. He decided to ask if she’d like to hang out with him, so that he could take her sight-seeing. She thought about how many times she locked herself in her room, and decided that it sounded like a fun idea.

“I never had macarons before. I heard they were good though.” She admitted. This caught the attention of Adrien and Marinette.  
“If that’s the case, why don’t you guys drop by my parents’ bakery? They make fresh macarons.” The bluenette offered. 

Whitney saw the blush on Nathaniel’s face as he looked at Marinette. ‘He must have feelings for her. I guess that’s what I get for hopeless wishing. He barely knows me, but I can’t help feeling like I’m not worth it.’ She thought to herself sadly.  
Deciding not to be a burden, she slipped out of the classroom and headed home.


	2. Heartfelt Wish

It had been months since Whitney Le’Noir has enrolled at College Françoise Dupont in Paris, France. She had finally made friends with half the people in her class, and would often meet with them for coffee or a movie on the weekends. Her crush on the class ginger only gotten worse as time went by and everyone began to mature.   
Her hair no longer had ribbons braided through it, but instead had highlights that was about the same color of a rose. Nathaniel had stopped paying any attention, and instead was head over heels for Marinette, who was too busy chasing after Adrien. It made her heart sick.

“Hey Adrien, can I talk to you for a second?” she asked sadly as she walked up to him. The blonde poked his head up and turned to look at her.

“Sure Whitney. What’s up?” he inquired.

“How do you tell someone that you like them?” she wondered.

He didn’t know how to respond. He couldn’t even confess to Ladybug, his princess. Telling her it’s best to just be honest, she thanked him and went to talk with Nathaniel.  
“Nathaniel, are you busy?” she asked shyly. He shook his head and patted the seat next to him. She glanced over and saw he was working on a sketch of Marinette. Her heart throbbed and ached.

She saw the blush on his cheeks as he worked on the details and shading. 

“Is there something you need?” he questioned as he looked at her. He noticed her blue eyes were almost lifeless and void of energy.

“Do you love Marinette?” she finally managed to mutter. He nodded and glanced in the direction of the bluenette who was happily chatting with Alya. She sighed as the rejected feeling in her heart began to intensify.

“Yeah. She just makes my heart flutter so much. I’m sorry, Whitney.” He said as she got up to leave.  
\----  
Unlocking the door to her apartment, she set her backpack down and sat on her bed, hugging her knees tightly. She wasn’t sure what was wrong with her, but it hurt. She heard a voice in her head speak.

“Despaira, I am HawkMoth. You’ve been rejected and shattered; pushed around for the last time. I can help you get revenge on the boy who destroyed your heart. In return, you must get me Ladybug and Cat Noir’s miraculouses.” HawkMoth said in her mind.

Accepting the darkness, the akumatized butterfly vanished into the red rose necklace that she always wore. Being developed entirely in the darkness, it faded away leaving a girl with a black mask with a crack down the middle, a black dress and heels in its wake.

Flying to the park, she began destroying happy couples everywhere.

“I am Despaira. I’m gonna destroy the love in everyone’s heart! Nobody shall get a happy ending!” she shouted as she started throwing masks at people, completely destroying the lights in their hearts and turning them against each other.

“I hate you! You’re nothing but a liar and a cheat!” one of the masked victims said as they pushed their lover to the ground. The amount of hatred made her mouth water and her heart feel tingly.

“Warning. Warning: Akuma Alert is in effect. Akuma was been spotted in the park. Requesting assistance from Ladybug and Cat Noir” an automated system robotically said.  
Marinette and Adrien quickly headed out, making excuses such as family emergency or photo shoot.

“Plagg! Claws out!” Adrien said, transforming into the black cat of destruction.

“Tikki! Spots on!” Marinette chimed, transforming into the ladybug of creation.

Using her yoyo, Ladybug swung across the city and landed in the park in time to be joined by her partner.

“A little late, kitty cat. Do we know who the akuma is?” she questioned as she watched the shadow destroy couples everywhere. 

“Sorry, my lady. Unfortunately, I don’t.” he said.


	3. Despaira

Despaira turned to look at the superheros. She folded her arms across her chest. She hated being interrupted.

“Look who finally decided to show their faces.” She snarled. What she didn’t see was Nathaniel watching from the vicinity.

“Love is weak, and stupid. It’s nothing but lies and deceit. So why not make it all go away?” she screamed as she started throwing more masks everywhere, trapping more couples in her quest for destroying love.

The red head had several memories playing through his head.

*Flashbacks*

“Hey Nathaniel. Thanks for walking me home.” Whitney said cheerfully as they walked together in the snow. They were walking hand in hand, their fingers entwined with each other’s.

“It’s no problem, Whit. You’re a very kind girl. You’ve protected me from Chloe a couple times too.” He said in response, rubbing the back of his head. She fell for him hard.  
\--  
“What’s your ideal kind of girl?” she asked as they were eating lunch. She had ordered pizza for the two of them to share while they watched movies at her place.   
“Kind, beautiful, honest, funny; kinda like you.” He replied as he took a bite of his food. Her heart skipped a few beats.  
\--  
“Do you love Marinette?” Whitney asked him as she sat down, watching him sketch the bluenette. He nodded, and her heart broke. She tried everything to turn his head. At least everything that wasn’t illegal.

\--  
Suddenly, he knew who the akuma was. He knew what pain he caused her, and knew he was the cause for her being consumed by darkness.

“Ladybug! The akuma is Whitney! Bring her back safely!” he begged. Ladybug and Cat Noir looked at each other in shock and uncertainty. This was a task that they couldn’t ignore.  
Nodding, Cat distracted her as much as he could.

“What happened to make you hate love so bad?” the cat questioned.

“I can’t turn his head. I’ve done everything. I fell for him and he ignored my feelings. Why? Why won’t he just love me?” she screamed as the entire sky turned black.

He never knew she felt that strongly about him. He was too absorbed about his crush on Marinette, that he completely missed the fact that someone loved him, and wanted to be his. ‘Oh Whitney. What have I turned you into?’

Ladybug knew she had to get the situation under control. Throwing her yoyo into the air, she hollered for her lucky charm. For today, it was a spray bottle. A regular spray bottle filled with water.

Spraying it on her, she started freaking out and covering her head. Even as an akuma, she hated water. It gave her enough time to grab the necklace and snap it, releasing the little black butterfly.

“No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evillize!” she cheered as she caught the akuma in her yoyo and it snapped shut, cleansing the butterfly and setting it free.

“Bye bye, little butterfly.” She happily said as it disappeared.

“Miraculous ladybug!” Marinette exclaimed as things returned to normal.

Whitney sat on the ground, ashamed at the fact she let things get out of hand. She was shocked when she looked up and saw Nathaniel running towards her, his blue eyes reflecting worry.

“Natha-” she croaked as he threw his arms around her and held on for dear life.

“I’m sorry, Whitney. I’m so sorry. I was blinded by my crush for Marinette, that I completely bypassed the fact you loved me. I promise I’ll never let anything bad happen to you again.” He told her as he wiped a tear away from her face.

“I just wanted…to be loved by you. I started wondering... why won’t you love me?” she explained as more tears streamed down her face.

“I do love you. It just took me awhile to realize it.” He whispered as he held her close to his heart.

Holding her was all he could do. Gently pressing his lips to hers, he made all her pain go away. He loved her and was trying to chase someone who wasn’t worth the chase, and he’d be by her side just like she was for him.


End file.
